Musical Angle loves a mutant
by CometShine
Summary: Hi please read this.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one

Alex was playing her guitar lazily on the couch waiting for April to come home. The 15 year old girl had been living with April and her roomate since she was 9 and had become very close with the 28-year old reporter. "April where are youuuuuu?" She said bordly. The door opened causing her to perk up like a dog. If she had a tail it would be wagging right now. "April! April!" she sang dancing to the door and hugging the older girl. "Hey there sweets! I'm only here for a second. I need to change and go meet vernon outside. We got some work to do." April said as she got out of the girls grip and went into her room. "Ugh not again!!!" Alex cried out. "Oh come on you can make more music...maybe...practice your fighting a bit more?" April suggested as she put on some jeans and a black tank top. April walked past Alex and opened the closet door grabbing her purple hoodie and yellow coat. "Can I come with you? I'm sooo bored! Please please please pleeeease?!" She begged giving April puppy eyes. "Uh um….fine. Just no flying or breaking building with your guitar." April gave her a look that said, 'I mean it don't do it.'

Alex cheered and ran to her room to change. She grabbed some dark blue jeans and quickly slipped them on and put on a long sleeved magenta crop top. She ran past April who was waiting beside the door to the hall closet, Vernon honking the horn outside of their place, "C'mon O'Neil lets go!" He yelled. "In a minute Vern Alex is coming with us." She called out the door. "Oh Okay"

Alex ran out the front door wearing black converse and a black jacket, her guitar in its case on her back. "Heya Vern!" she greeted as she hopped in the back of the van, "Hey kiddo. Hows life treating ya?" He asked turning back to look at her. She smiled, "Just finished a new album! I have the CD. Ya wanna hear?" She asked holding out her CD. Vernon gladly took it and popped it into the player, "What's the first one called?"

"Hero in you. April just kept talking about vigilantes that it kinda...inspired me. Does it sound good?" She asked hopeful. "It sounds amazing! One of the best I've heard in awhile. Music these days just don't have that...that feeling ya know?" Vern asked as April got in the van. "Hey Alex is this your new album you've been telling me about?" she asked with a smile. Alex nodded with pride. "I'm so proud on how hard you work on your music. You are an inspiration to so many people in New York." Alex smiled sheepishly, "aw C'mon April ya goin ta make me blush!"

April smiled, "Well ready for work?'

They were stuck in traffic near the subway station, "So how was seeing sacks?" Alex asked as she played her guitar a bit. "He was so inspiring...I know this is a story that actually matters." She said looking out the window. Vern nodded his head and looked at her, "The superhero one? That's a-"

"Danger!" Alex shouted jumping out of the van. "Alex what are you doing?" April yelled quickly getting out of the van. "I'll see you tomorrow Vern thanks." she said then closed the door running after Alex. People ran past screaming, "What what's happening why are you running?" April asked a women who just ignored her and ran past. "Alex!" She yelled looking for her. She spotted the young girl easily in the crowd. She was so thankful that Alex had white hair, It was like a beacon whenever she lost her. "Alex!" She yelled running after her into a subway….where everyone was running out of. She quickly went down the steps and caught up to the young girl. "Alex why did you-" "April there are people in trouble…. I think it's the foot clan!" Alex whispered as she carefully moved to a wall and peeked over April following her. Two paris of arms grabbed Alex and April, "Hey leggo! I'll bust your head in!" Alex yelled as she thrashed around. "Stop struggling or your friend here gets a bullet." One of the foot guys said pointing a gun at Aprils head. Alex growled, 'If only I could grab my guitar…' She thought glancing at its case. The two men led them downstairs where a bunch of hostages were being kept. The foot were planting something on the walls between each person's head. Lost of people wers crying or trying to leave. Everything was chaos. The two men pushed April and Alex onto the edge of the tracks pointing their guns at them. "April...April the trains coming." Alex whispered to the older girl who held her close. "I know I know...wait...why would the train still be running?" April asked herself. A girl wearing black armor With black hair and red highlights walked past them and looked around, "We know you're out there. If you don't surrender we start executing hostages." She called out her voice echoing throughout the place. "April let me go I need to fight." Alex whispered pleadingly. "No...Alex how close is the train?" April asked pulling out her phone and turning it one, "Pretty close...There are people on it..four. They seems to be moving here at a fast speed..to fast." She informed. "April turn that off…"Alex whispered as she turned on her camera. The women looked at them and aimed her gun, "You! Stand up!" she ordered. "They're here!" Alex yelled. "Who's here you stupid little-"

"ALL ABOARD!" boomed a laughing voice, "The ones who are going to stop YOU!" Alex cried as she kicked out and made the women fall over. She got back up and tried to punch Alex in the face. KeyWord-tried. Alex could see every move slowly, giving her a chance to dodge very quickly. She clenched her fist and punched the woman in her solar plexus taking her off the ground for a moment. She then spun around and grabbed the gun that was pointed at her and shoved it upwards as the man shot making the sound echo throughout the station. The lights went off and the train came, four shadowy figures jumped off taking out the foot soldiers. The women stood back up and aimed her gun at Alex only to be knocked away by one of the huge figures. She stared, Light blue meeting, emerald green, "Hey thanks!" she said as she jumped behind him kneeing a foot guy in the face then roundhouse kicking another in the jaw. "Alex! Alex where are you?!' April called out frantically searching for the white haired girl. "April I'm here I'm okay but these foot guys...they're frickin screwed!" she said with a lugh. "Ya got that right dude!" One of the guys said as he hit another. "Like a shadow bruh." they took out all the foot soldiers and went behind a yellow tarp going up, "Let's go let's move!" one said before they disappeared. The lights came back on and everyone started to run out of the station in a panic, "Alex! Alex are you okay?" April asked running up to the girl and checking her for injures. "Never knew I would like emerald eyes…." Alex muttered before shaking her head, "April those guys were your vigilantes! We gotta go after them!" she yelled grabbing Aprils hand and running out of the subway with the crowd. When they got outside they ran past the police and followed the yellow tarp to a construction site. "April up there!" Alex whispered urgently pulling on her sleeve and pointing up. "I'm going up there and you stay down here We don't know what they are. Plus if I get caught I'll need someone to save me." April said as she brought down a fire escape staircase(?). "If I have to I will fly AND use my guitar!" Alex said as she stood there watching April climb up. April stood in front of the ledge of the building and took out her camera,

"That's what I'm talking about! This is our city! These are our streets!"

"woo!"

"aw yeah you see that guy's jaw connect with the concrete?"

"He'll be drinking out if a sippy cup for a month!"

"That's what I'm talkin about brothers. Like shadows in the night, completely unseen." they were all about to high five when Aprils camera flashed, causing them to all freez. "What was that?"

"It's a camera flash.."

"We know it's a camera flash."

"Who's behind the camera flash?"

April put her phone away.

"By my calculations it's a girl."

"Are we gunna kill her?"

"What?!"

"With kindness."

April began to climb down the ladder causing Alex to smile.

"I got this." one said before wrapping a chain around April, "Raph no no no!"

April flew up and onto the building letting out a small cry of pain. Alex quickly started to panic causing her feathery white and blue wings to sprout from her back. She looked around and quietly flew up, staying down a bit so they didn't see her. She wanted to keep the element of surprise on her side.

April looked around and then froze as two giant feet landed in front of her. She looked up slowly and came face to face with a red masked turtle with emerald eyes, "Alex…"she whispered hoping the small girl can hear her with her sharp hearing. "Run.." she whispered again hoping she got the message and fled. April quickly stood up and faces the turtle, "Give me the camera." he demanded. "Oh look he's doing his batman voice." "she's hot I can feel my shell tightening." someone said behind them, the red masked one looked over his shoulder, "We can hear you!" he yelled before turning back to April. "If you don't give me the camera, I'm gunna-"

"ENOUGH!" a blue masked turtle jumped off the tiny water tower(?) and landed behind April in a crouch, "Back off Raph." he demanded. Raph scoffed and raised his hands in defense, "I only saw batman once." he said walking away. "Ma'am? Hello." he greeted before jumping off the ledge and onto the roof walking towards her "My colleague here forgot to say please. So, would you please hand over the camera?" he asked. The orange masked one jumped behind April scaring her, "woah no no! Woah chill. It's just a mask see don't freak out" he then took off his mask and smiled, "Right?"

"Alex…" she muttered before passing out and landing with a thump causing Alex to jump a bit. "Oh well I think that went well.." the purple masked one joked. "Who's Alex? Her boyfriend?" Orange asked. "Alex is me!" she yelled flying up and kicking him away. She landed next to April and held her close growling at them, "Hey your the chick who was fighting in the subway!" Orange said with a smile, completely unfazed by her kick. She stopped growling and tilted her head "That was you?...That would actually explain alot now that I think about it." she thought back to the crack in the walls and how easily they took out the foot.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked. "Um well...taught myself I guess…." she said crossing her arms and looked at them, April's head on her lap. The purple one quickly took Aprils phone and deleted the photo, siping any evidence she had of them existing. "What are your names?" Alex asked. "Huh?" the red one asked in surprise. "Your names...you do have names right?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Your adorable. I'm Michelangelo but can call me Mikey. The red grumpy one is Raph, the silent blue one is Leo and the tech guy over here is Donnie."

"Leonardo….Raphael….Donatello." she said then nodded. "The name's Alex." she said with a smile. "Also don't call me adorable….I'm 15 and that just sounds weird." she said irritated. "Alex…" April muttered. "Oh lets put her somewhere more comfortable...over here." Donnie said. Alex picked up April and carried her over to where Donnie had suggested and laid her down gently. "Did she get hurt? What happened?" Alex asked looking up at them. "No she just fainted." Donnie said putting on his goggle...things and scanned April who was beginning to wake up, "Ma'am. Ma'am!" Donnie said snapping his fingers in her face, "Do you know where you are? Do you know what city you're in?" he asked as he continued to scan her incase of any injuries. Alex had moved away because they began to crowd her and her wings hadn't disappeared yet. "Have you seen that video of a cat playing chopsticks with the chopsticks?" Mikey asked before Leo pushed him away, "Can we focus here?" he asked looking back at April. Alex came into her line of view causing her to sit up quickly, "Alex!" she cried standing up and giving the smaller girl a hug. "I thought I told you to run. Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked as she once again checked the smaller girl for injures. She then glanced at her tures and held Alex close. "what are you?" she asked. "Well miss...we're ninjas" Leo said with a small smile. "We're mutants." Raph growled out. "Well technically we're turtles." Donnie said. "Oh and We're teenager'sbut we can still have, adult conversations." April looked at them, "So your...Ninja...mutant...turtle...teenagers?" she asked. "Well when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous!" Donnie said with a laugh. "It kinda does April…" Alex whispered "See she's lookin at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture wasn't it? Show your friends?" Raph asked hopping off where he was sitting. "Bro that's a good thing, maybe she has hot friends!" Mikey said happily. Raph pulled out Aprils phone, "Lookin for this?" he asked waving it around a bit. "Don't break it….no no no please." April begged holding Alex a bit closer. Leo took the phone from Raph, "How many times do I have to tell you, we don't break things we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone genius. Problem solved. Moving on." Raph shoved him, "And who put you in charge?"

"You know who did."

"Oooo tension! It's been like, 30 whole minutes since you had this argument." Mikey said. Donnie checked a screen from his wrist, "Leonardo, if we want to make it home before master we gotta hustle" Donnie warned. "Leonardo…" April whispered. Alex just watched with a cat-like smile on her face as Leo bent over a bit and looked april in the eye, "Do not say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you. April O'Neil." He then looked at Alex "The same goes for you Alex." he warned before turning back to the others, "We're on the move Raphael."

"Raphael.." April whispered something clicking in the back of her mind. "Yeeeeeeaaahh we'll find you, O'Neil." Mikey said walking away. He then quickly walked back, "I'm sorry that came off super creepy okay that's my fault..… we will find you though!" he said with a smile. They began to juml from rooftop to rooftop. "Guys did you see that I totally talk to two girls!" Mikey asked happily. "Shut up Mikey!" they all yelled. April quickly took her phone out of her pocket and chased after them to the edge of the building, bringing up her camera, "April….I don't think they-" snap! She took a few pictures before turning back to Alex, "Alex fly us home quickly!" she demanded, "But April...what if they're doing this because they don't want to be found?" Alex asked, worried. "Alex this is important this could be the story of a lifetime not only that but I think I know who those guys were so I need you to fly us home." April said quickly. Alex sighed and opened her wings grabbing April from under her arms and flew up before flying them home, "I have a bad feeling about this…." she muttered.


	2. 2

When they got home April ran inside and began to tear apart her room, "I know those names I know those names." she muttered. Alex stared and wondered 'Did she just lose her mind or…' "Leonardo..Raphael" April grunted as she pulled a heavy box out of her closet and poured out a bunch of random objects. One of them being a video camera and a few others were tapes. She began to watch the tapes Alex just staring at her. "Good evening. This is April O'Neil reporting live from my daddy's lab" Alex walled over in interest and sat down watching the video with her "Awww April you were so coot!" Alex cooed. April playfully garled and slapped her shoulder. The camera fast forward, "And now I will show you something amazing. It's supposed to be from a different planet in outer space!" the camera zoomed in on a canister filled with a light green ooze. It then changed to a shot of a younger Sacks giving a turtle a shot. "Mr.Sacks what kind of experiments are you doing here?" Small April asked. Sacks chuckled, "That's a very complicated question. We're trying to change the world." it changed to April filming a rat, "Look at the camera. Hello Splinter." she was now filming the turtles, "and then these are my little turtles. Leonardo. Raphael. Michelangelo. And Donatello. The fans wanna see you." April held her finger just in front of the glass cage holding the turtles. One of them following her finger before retracting it's head and ramming it into the glass causing it to crack. "I knew it. The vigilantes. I saw them we saw them" April said quickly looking at her roommate then to Alex, "And I've known them since I was a little girl. They were my pets! They were my childhood pets! And they were named after Italian renaissance painters." she finished gathering everything around her. "Mom I wanna move back home." 'more room for me then..' Alex thought as she peeked out the window before yawning. "Alex you should go to bed. You're still growing." April said as she began to push the younger girl to her room. Alex didn't complain, she was tired and very much wanted to just flop on the floor and sleep there. "Wake me in da mornin…." Alex muttered as April pushed her into her room And onto the bed. She instantly fell asleep. April smiled and took off Alex's shoes before tucking her in and kissing her forehead, "Night sweets." she whispered walking out of the room and closing the door. "Time to get to work."

Alex woke up with the sun shining in her face. Her nature themed bedroom looking as if it was even more alive than usual. She had plants and animals painted on her walls with a blue sky and white clouds on the ceiling. Her conure,Tony, chirped and flew over landing on her head and pecking at it. "Heya Tony!" She stretched and sighed in content as her joints popped. "What time is it?" she muttered glancing at the bird clock on her wall. She stared for a minute before coming to a realization. "CRAP NUGGETS IT'S FLIPPIN 1 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON?!" she yelled jumping out of bed Tony flying off her head and watching her. She rushed around her room in a panic. She quickly put on some dark blue shorts, a long sleeved light green crop top with a white skull with broken hearts for eyes. She then pulled on some thigh-high white socks and her light green high-top converse. She quickly pulled her white hair into a ponytail and ran out her room to the front door grabbing her black shoulder bag on the way out of the house. She whistled, Tony flying out of the window and diving towards her landing gracefully on her shoulder. She fumbled with her keys before locking the door and running down the street. Why is she in such a rush? Well she was late for work. Alex worked at an animal rescue center. She grew up knowing the owner and he had seen her way with the animals. He was always a spiritual man and thought that it was important she could get even closer with them and with nature if she worked at his center. He bent some rules and allowed her to start working at the age of 13. She loved it. The animals, the people she worked with, the forest behind them and the field she loved it all. They were so nice and supportive. They were there for her when she lost her mom. Alex ran down the streets of New York as fast as possible. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 1:30. She had 30 minutes to get to work. Alex ran into an alleyway, no one paying any attention to the fact a 15 year old girl just ran into an alleyway. She looked around and noticed she was alone. "Alright Tony wing wing time." she said holding out her hands. Tony hopped onto her outstretched palms. She gently wrapped her hands around the small bird but kept a tight grip. She spread her wings and snapped them down sending her straight up into the sky and above the clouds. She hovered for a moments before shrinking her wings to a smaller size (If you seen mlp eg then like how twilights wings are or if you want imagine its dashes.) And sped off. She had different wing sizes. Small made her more speedy and agile. Medium for when she was flying out at night, quick but soundless. Then full size. She was slower when her wings were at its maximum length but with them she can create big gusts of air that could give enough pressure and strength to break a tank and they could also be used as a shield. With her smaller wings she sped through the sky looking down through the clouds. She spotted the animal center and snapped her wings shut sending her face first towards the ground. She angle herself so she would land behind the center. When she was two feet away from death she snapped her wings open and glided the rest if the way landing gently on the soft earth. "I thought you might be coming in this way." Alex spun around and was met with the kind smiling old face of James Roberts. "Hey Mister Roberts…..no one else saw that….riiight?" she asked flinching at the thought of April's reaction if news got out that people saw her wings. He chuckled, "No just me and poor little Tony boy there." he said pointing at the green bird who was slowly turning blue. Alex quickly loosened her grip on the poor creature. Tony to a breath before flying up and pecking her head, "Ouch! okay ow! I'm sorry!" Alex said running around Tony chasing after her. "Alex. We rescued a pregnant fox today, would you like to come see her?" he asked. Alex slid to a stop and quickly nodded. Tony running into her head and landing on her shoulder rubbing his head with his wings. "Tony you wanna meet the new fox?" she asked as they walked inside, grabbing a magenta apron that had paw prints decorating it on the way. Tony nodded and flapped his wings. She smiled and continued following mister Roberts till they got to the back room where they would take care of any injured animal. "Hey Alex!" greeted a tall brown haired woman. "Hey Aunt Rebecca." she greeted back. Rebecca was Alex's mom's best friend and has been around since Alex was born. She looked up to the older woman, saw her as a role model. Aside from April of course. "Are you here to meet little Lucy and her babies?" Rebecca asked. "So she had her babies did she? Why didn't you call me?" Mister Roberts asked kindly. "You were busy sir. I had Lucas help me." she answered quickly. "Fair enough. Anyway here's Lucy." they moved out of the way as Alex slowly walked forward, "Hey Lucy. It's nice to meet you." she said softly as she crouched down and sat next to the fox who looked at her with tired eyes, "Sorry we didn't know you were sleeping." the fox sighed, "Your babies are being taken care of. You must be so proud." Lucy made a bark and seemed to smile, "Of course. My name is Alex and this is my little partner Tony. We work here and we promise to make sure to help you get back to your strength and that your babies will stay in good hands."

*5 hours later*

Alex and Tony were cleaning up a mess of feathers and seeds. The birds had all gone a little wild. "Tony need a washcloth!" she called over her shoulder holding out a dirty one which Tony switched with a clean one. Alex's phone went off as Tony landed on her shoulder. She pulled out her phone and answered, "yello?"

"Alex it's April. They want to meet us. Go here." April said quickly as Alex's phone vibrated. She looked at the text and saw an address."When do I have to be there?"

"30 minutes. That's how long it will take me."

"Gotcha see ya soon." Alex hung up and handed Tony the washcloth. He grabbed it and flew away dropping it in the landry. "Mister Roberts!" she called as she took off her apron and put away the cleaning supplies. "Yes?" he poked his head into the bird room. "The rooms clean but I have to go. April calls!" she waved as she ran past and whistled Tony following quickly behind. "Wing Wing time Tony!" she said grabbing the little bird and taking off into the sky flying to where April was going.

*30 minutes later*

Alex looked around before flying down into an alleyway. When she landed she noticed a terrified cat curled in the corner. She inched slowly towards the frightened animal causing it to his at her. "Hey no hissing. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know whats wrong, maybe help you if you'll let me." she sat down just a foot away from the cat. She meowed causing Alex's eyes to widen and look at the manhole cover. "They came out of there? Are you sure?" the cat nodded and scurried off. Alex just sitting there in surprise before jumping up and running over to the manhole cover. She moved it aside and jumped down landing in a crouch. Tony flew down and chirped in her ear, "I know but that poor thing was terrified! April can wait a little bit." another chirp. "It's not like they can kill me. Beside if they did I'd haunt 'em." Tony chirped and flew ahead checking each tunnel before flying back and pulling on her shirt. "Lead the way then Tony."

*10 minutes later*

Alex and Tony stood in front of a big metal door. "Sh-should we open it?" she asked the small bird who stuttered a chirp in reply. "Yeah that cat was scared...alright" hardening her gaze she went forward and placed both hands on the door pushing it open and falling forward. Her wings snapped open and she managed to not crack her head open on the way down. Tony flew around her checking for injuries, "I-I'm fine Tony just a little startled." she looked around a saw a whole lot of rooms, weapons and pizza boxes. "Why so much Pizza……" a light flickered on, "Who is there?!" demanded a strong voice. Standing there was an old rat. "U-uh I'm sorry for intruding I was just...you see there was a cat and…" her phone began to ring. She quickly pulled it out and fumbled with it before hitting the answer button. "H-hello?" she managed as she kept her eyes on the rat. "Alex where are you?!" asked a very worried April. Alex could tell she was on speaker, "I'm...uh well April I'm in da sewers…..and well…." the rat looked at her amused and urged her to go on, "Well I am standing here….in some sort of home….with a giant….ratman…." she said waiting for some sort of screaming reaction.

*On Aprils side.*

The turtles stood there wide eyed, April trying to process what Alex just said. "Uh hello?"

Leo took the phone from April "Hey Alex it's Leo. Just stay where you are and we'll be there soon okay?" he said. "Yeah...okayyyyy TONY STOP PECKING THE RATMAN!" Alex yelled. "Who's Tony?" Mikey asked. "Her pet bird she-she's in the sewers?" April asked with a questioning look. "Yeah." Raph answered placing a sack over her head.

*back with Alex*

She hung up the phone and began to chase around the small bird for the next ten minutes. Flying running you name it, "Hi sir so um...my name's Alex I'm sorry about my bird he isn't the nicest with new people."

She quickly said as she continued flying after her bird. "It's alright child. My name is Splinter. You have met my sons." Alex stopped short in midair, "You're sons?!" she yelled out surprised. He chuckled, "Yes. My sons." Tony dropped a blanket on her causing her to fall. "Aw yeah welcome to my crib girl." She heard Mikey say. "Where are we?" April asked. Alex struggled under the blanket, Tony chirping out a laugh. She stopped and sighed in defeat. Alex felt someone grab the blanket and pull it off, her white hair had fallen out a while back to it poofed a bit giving her a wild yet adorable look. She looked up and smiled when she met a pair of emerald green eyes, "Hi Raph."

"Hey shortstack."

Alex looked ready to smack him, "Don't call me short stack!" she snapped jumping up and hitting him on the arm. He chuckled a bit, finding her reaction amusing before grabbing her gently by the arm and pulling her over to the others, Tony angrily pecking at his head. "Tony" she said in a warning voice causing said bird to stop almost immediately. "you brought us here April."

April walked forward a bit, "Splinter?" she asked.

"How'd she know his name?"

"Did you tell her his name?"

"Maybe she's a jedi."

Alex had to stifle a laugh at that last one, 'Jedi? Really Mikey?' she thought as she imagined April as a jedi. "Come closer. You too Alex Cascade." Alex's eyes widened as she and April walked forward standing in front of Splinter. "April...it's been a long time. You always did have your father's eyes." he chuckled before looking at Alex. "And you little guardian….you look exactly like your mother. I assume you also inherited her talents."

"You knew my mom?" Alex asked surprised. "Yes. She was the only human who knew we existed. She helped take care of my sons while you were at school. When we heard of her death the loss took a great toll on us as well. And she had left a message for you." Splinter walked over to a and opened it pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment tied with a white ribbon. Paw prints and musical notes decorating the outside. He walked over and carefully handed it to Alex. "I don't understand." they said together. "Don't be afraid. All will be made clear."


	3. Author note

Hiiiii...

so let me explain something.

I..Got very lazy and completely forgot this existed for awhile there. I looked back at the two chapters that I have done and am going to change them a little. Alex is going to get a friend and the chapters may be a bit longer caz I'm going to re-write some scenes and make it better and fix any grammatical errors.

-CometShine


End file.
